Estocolmo
by geminisnocris
Summary: Sera un simple sindrome o verdadera atraccion lo que pondra en aprietos a estos caballeros (Yaoi) (lemon)
1. Chapter 1

Como siempre estos personajes pertenecen a kurumada: Advertencia si no te gusta el Yaoi, paso por alto esta historia, si no adelante y deja tu critica constructiva, son parte de cada historia y motivan su continuidad , muchas gracias...

"El **Síndrome de Estocolmo** es un estado psicológico en el que la víctima de secuestro, o persona detenida contra su propia voluntad, desarrolla una relación de complicidad con su secuestrador. En ocasiones, los prisioneros pueden acabar ayudando a los captores a alcanzar sus fines o simplemente sintiendo que comienzan a amarlos"

"Un claustro Obligado"

No era que Mu no le simpatizara, al contrario, eran muy buenos compañeros hasta donde se tenía entendido, con unas cuantas asperezas por limar pero lo suficiente para poder soportarse durante las reuniones y las misiones de dos, tres, hasta cuatro días a lo máximo, pero ¿casi un mes completo viendo el lemuriano revolotear en su casa, con su parsimonioso caminar y su silencio? lo tenían al borde de la locura y más, ligeramente confundido había comenzado a observar a su compañero con otro tipo de ojos, era raro pero le encontraba hasta cierta belleza, lo seguía con su mirada mientras preparaba su baño y algunas veces se atrevía inclusive a pedirle en son de broma, que se quedara con él en la habitación mientras dormía, argumentando que durante la noche el frio le hacía mella en su adolorida pierna, pero el primer guardián veía esa solicitud como algo ridículo, así que simple y sencillamente lo ignoraba. Pero al pasar los días, la situación se iba complicando para el gemelo menor y entre más cerca lo quería tener, parecía que este lo evadía, aun conviviendo en el mismo templo, el pelilila se escondía, lo rechazaba, y esas ideas en vez de disminuir, aumentaban.

… … … … …

Por otro lado, Mu era un hombre pacifico, tranquilo, casi invisible si se lo proponía, atendía obediente los mandatos más descabellados de su diosa y patriarca, aunque estos se tratasen de cuidar a ese gemelo extrovertido y manipulador, todo porque Saga se iría a una misión casi durante un mes y a este se le había ocurrido la genial idea de fracturarse la pierna en uno de los entrenamientos. Ya llevaban juntos casi tres semanas y el caballero de la primera casa contaba con ansias los días que faltaban para que Saga lo librase de aquella tortura, más cuando dos semanas atrás aproximadamente había notado a Kanon algo raro con él, lo observaba de una manera extraña, casi sentía que lo desnudaba en cada parpadeo mientras le curaba la pierna con su cosmos o también mientras preparaba alguna cosa en la cocina, con una agilidad increíble lo había acorralado en dos ocasiones, pero lo liberaba disculpándose casi de inmediato, cosa que lo hacía desear aún más salir corriendo de ahí pero las ordenes habían sido demasiado claras:

_—Mu, no debes dejar a Kanon solo ni un momento, se levantará de su cama y se dañara más de la cuenta, por favor cuidalo—dictó Shion con una hermosa sonrisa mientras desaparecía por entre las puertas del templo junto a su diosa y el pequeño pelirrojo._

—Mu… ¡Mu! —esa ronca voz en su cabeza le crispaba la columna vertebral, dejó a un lado esos pensamientos y recuerdos raros y caminó hasta la habitación del gemelo arrastrando sus pies, antes de entrar suspiró profundo y cambió su estresado rostro.

— ¿Si Kanon?… ¿qué sucede ahora?—preguntó mientras abría la puerta y de segundo las cortinas de la habitación.

—Eso mismo… te levantaste y no me habías abierto las cortinas… tengo _horas_ de estar despierto—dijo el peliazul mientras se sentaba recostado en el respaldar de la cama jalando su enyesada pierna—si tuviera tu grandioso poder de la telequinesis creeme que no estuvieras aquí conmigo tomándote la molestia de cuidarme.

Mu rodaba sus ojos con fastidio, Kanon parecía una mujer dramática, sufrida y quisquillosa como esas de la novela brasileña del medio día y ahora con esa pierna fracturada estaba peor.

—Te acabas de levantar…—dijo cruzando sus brazos—porque si de verdad te hubieras despertado hace HORAS como dijiste—replicó entrecerrando sus ojos— te hubieras dado cuenta que estuve revisando tu yeso y…

—Un momento ¿me revisaste mientas dormía?—interrumpió extrañado el peliazul— Mu ¿Por qué demonios no me hablaste?

—No quise molestarte, el maestro dijo que necesitabas reposo casi absoluto…

—Bien, bien como digas, pero… lo que necesito es un baño ¿no crees?—Mu abrió como plato sus ojos sin perderlo de vista—vamos Carnero no te estoy pidiendo que me restriegues la espalda—dijo Kanon con una ceja levantada— es solo últimamente no me has ayudado a bañarme… y pues creo que apesto—replicó mientras levantaba sus brazos y olfateaba de lejos sus axilas.

—Shion dijo que no podías moverte… quedate quieto y…

—Entonces traeme algo donde sentarme… es lo mínimo que puedes hacer ya que te niegas a ayudarme.

Mu suspiró— ¿no quería ayudarlo? ¿Pero cuantas veces lo había hecho entrar al baño para salir completamente remojado—pensó mientras salía por la puerta.

— ¿He, Mu? —Llamó el gemelo una vez más— ¿me traerás de desayunar ya o después del baño?

—Ya… Kanon—contestó dándole la espalda mientras salía de nuevo de la habitación.

—Gracias Aries…

Mu bufó, sentía que un tic que le hacía brincar su ojo estaba por reventarle la córnea, se volteó y de la forma más amable sonrió mientras el gemelo menor le brindaba una de sus encantadoras sonrisas… —_¿encantadoras?—_rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y salió de la habitación.

… … … …

Una vez servido el desayuno a su lisiado compañero, el pelilila se limitó a sentarse en uno de los sillones dentro de la habitación a leer uno de los libros que encontró en la biblioteca de los hermanos, repasaba una y otra vez cada página con delicadeza y elegancia esperando que el peliazul terminara para recoger los platos e irse de ahí y dejarlo solo para que se bañara.

En la cama Kanon pasaba unos huevos revueltos, tostadas y un café negro con dos cucharadas de azúcar, de repente reparó en su compañero, serio, silenciosos, amable y obediente, sus labios delgados y su perfil casi andrógeno, Mu era, ¿lindo? ¿Guapo?, simplemente sonrió ante tales pensamientos que lo rodeaban de días atrás y sacudió su cabeza.

— ¿Qué tanto me vez Kanon?—la voz suave del carnero dorado lo hizo respingar— ¿acaso tengo algo en mi cara?

— No, no nada… solo que… viéndote bien… no eres feo ¿sabes?…—hablo entre mordidas a su tostada.

Mu levantó su mirada y la clavó en la de kanon, por unos eternos minutos la sostuvieron hasta que el pelilila bajó su cabeza y se refugió tras el libro.

—Deja de decir tonterías o comenzaré a creer que lo que en verdad te fracturaste fue tu…

— ¿Entrepierna?—interrumpió socarrón mientras sonreía.

— ¿Sabes algo?—cerró de golpe el libro que tenía en sus manos y con furia lo lanzó al gemelo que lo esquivo con rapidez mientras se carcajeaba—el que debería estar acá es Milo… creo que le encontraría la parte chistosa a tus comentarios…—terminó mientras furioso salía de la habitación.

—Mu… hey ¡Mu!—le gritó mientras lo veía partir—¡no te enojes!… Mu… ¡carnero!… ¡era una broma!—una carcajada y las cortinas se cerraron de golpe—no te enfades, anda ven… no me dejes solo… le diré a Shion que tuve que levantarme porque tu no me cuidabas bien y…

—Has lo que quieras—dijo mientras aparecía de repente a la par de la ventana y lo hacía respingar—sabes que es mentira y…—se calló cuando la mano del gemelo le sujeto la muñeca— ¿Qué rayos te pasa?—dijo sonrojándose poco a poco al sentir la presión de su compañero.

—Lo siento… de verdad

—Suéltame…

—Perdoname…

— ¿Por qué todo tiene así contigo Kanon?...

—Porque tú así lo quieres…

Un rato de incomodo silencio y unas miradas cruzadas para que el lemuriano se soltara y se alejara rápidamente de su lado, era la treintava vez que kanon le decía cosas raras, y lo peor era que ya no estaba seguro en que momento dejaron de incomodarle, pero demostrárselo a su compañero sería literalmente echarse la soga al cuello.

—Lo siento de verdad… solo te molestaba.

—Y demasiado—recalcó el pelilila—ya regreso con un banco para que te bañes… y de paso iremos el medico… eso te venía a decir hasta que tu…

— ¿Te puse nervioso?—lo interrumpió mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

— Me distrajiste… con esas tonterías que…—de un salto finalmente kanon se levantó disminuyendo la distancia entre sus rostros—últimamente haces y dices…—terminó dando un paso atrás y sintiendo las manos de kanon en sus hombros.

—No te voy a comer—rio el gemelo—no sin tu permiso.

— ¡Basta!—dijo liberando sus hombros haciendo caer a Kanon al piso y arrepintiéndose en el momento—como lo siento… yo—pero de nuevo las agiles manos del peliazul sujetaron su cuello atrayéndolo más a él— ¿Qué… ha…ces?

Un momento de silencio se apoderó de la extraña situación, el gemelo menor en el piso y literalmente sobre el a punta de jalones el primer guardián acercándose cada vez más, sintiendo las manos fuertes del griego entre sus cabellos, en su nuca, luego en su espalda.

— ¿Chicos?—interrumpió el escorpión dorado levantando una ceja.

Aprovechando el momento Mu se zafó con rapidez y se levantó rumbo a la cocina, dio un par de miradas fulminantes a su compañero que aún estaba en el piso y se abrió paso al lado del escorpión—Que no se mueva Milo… —dijo casi en un susurro mientras salía.

—Milo…—llamó el gemelo—ven ayudame a levantarme…

— ¿Por qué estás en el suelo?—se carcajeó mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en la cama de nuevo— ¿ejercicios de rehabilitación? …Dijo Mu que no te movieras

—Aun no me han quitado el yeso… y no pienso quedarme en el piso.

—Entiendo y ¿Qué le pasó a Mu?—preguntó al verlo salir con sus puntos casi haciendo uno en su frente—se veía algo enojado…

—Nada… está molesto por una broma que le hice…—dijo clavando sus esmeraldas en la puerta—ya sabes cómo es el _Borrego_ de serio.

… … …. ….

En la cocina Mu respiraba agitado, enormemente confundido, ¿pero qué rayos había pasado ahí?... si Milo no hubiese llegado, ¿sería que él?, ¿llegaría a ese extremo de besar a…? sacudió su cabeza y cacheteó sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que habría el grifo para mojar su cara y bajar al calor que sentía sobre ellas.

Colocó una tetera en la cocina, mientras se tranquilizaba, apretó sus sienes con fuerza y se recostó sobre la mesa con sus brazos extendidos y su cabello desparramado.

… … … …

Luego de una larga conversación con Milo, este terminó por ayudarle a bañarse y ponerse algo decente, finalmente lo dejó recostado en la cama y salió sin hacer ruido al ver a Mu aun tirado sobre la mesa, sonrió de imaginar que frustrante debía ser para una persona tan tranquila como el caballero de Aries tratar con un desvergonzado como Kanon, no sabía qué tipo de broma sería la que el gemelo pudo hacerle pero… definitivamente y para sacar a Mu de sus casillas tenía que ser épica.

… … … …

En la habitación, Kanon aún estaba recostado sobre el respaldar, ya había pasado un buen rato y la tetera hacía ese ruido inconfundible, peor al no ver rastro de Mu por ningún lado, ni siquiera su cosmos se preocupó, tal vez no debería de hacerle caso a esas ideas raras, iría en ese mismo momento a disculparse con su compañero, así que a como pudo se levantó contra las indicaciones de medio mundo y a brincos llegó hasta la cocina donde lo encontró aún recostado sobre la mesa, se aproximó por su espalda y levantó unos mechones de su pálido rostro, revelando a su paso su delicado cuello, de nuevo su mente se turbio, entonces no eran solo ideas, su corazón comenzó a latir de una forma un poco acelerada y no pudo resistirse hasta acercarse lo suficiente para que su aliento hiciera cosquillas sobre su oreja, sonrió al verlo fruncir su ceño como si tuviera una pesadilla.

—Mu…—susurró tan cerca como para acariciar con sus labios la orilla de su oreja.

Al sentir las suaves caricias y escuchar su nombre a lo lejos, el ariano abrió sus ojos despacio, luego volteó su cabeza quedando peligrosamente cerca de un rostro que él perfectamente conocía, de un salto se levantó tirando a kanon contra el piso una vez más, pero esta vez tan fuerte como para hacer que el gemelo se desmayara del dolor, nervioso lo logró levantar y llevarlo hasta una clínica que su joven deidad había abierto en Rodorio.

… … … … …

Ahí, sentado con sus manos presionando cada lado de la cabeza, Mu negaba y esperaba impaciente la salida del médico de la habitación donde Kanon estaba inconsciente, de repente la espera se acabó cuando una joven enfermera salió para llamarlo e invitarlo a pasar. Con una pena enmarcada en su rostro se abrió paso hasta la orilla de la camilla.

—Mira—dijo Kanon levantando la sabana—me quitaron el yeso… pero ahora no podré ni poner un dedo del pie en el suelo…

— ¿Mu, cierto?…—llamó el médico mientras el asentía en silencio— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?—preguntó mientras llenaba unas hojas sobre una mesita—me pareció aclararle al señor Shion y la señorita Saori que este joven no debía moverse de la cama, solo para bañarse y hacer sus necesidades básicas…

—Pero doctor yo…él… usted no tiene idea de…

— ¿Usted lo cuida?—Mu asintió casi con pesar, mientras Kanon sonreía— ¿y usted es…?

—Su compañero…

—Entiendo—dijo el joven médico sonriendo.

—No… espere no me mal interprete… es mi compañero de armas—dijo para golpearse la frente—no, es decir no es mi pareja… es como mi…

—No lo empeores Mu—interrumpió el peliazul—es mi amigo doctor… aunque algunas veces quiera matarme a golpes—dijo mientras bajaba la voz.

—Porque tú te lo buscas… tú eres el único que…

—Disculpen…—interrumpió el medico con una traviesa sonrisa—Kanon… te quite el yeso para que la inflamación por el resiente golpe no te dañe la piel—señaló el pequeño moretón que se asomaba—pero deberás prometerme que no te moverás, aun estas delicado y una mala fuerza puede torcer más tu rodilla, así que cero flexiones, cero arrodillarse, cero fuerza, nada de subir y bajar gradas, no alces nada pesado… ¿entendido? ¿Ambos?—los dos asintieron—debes salir en silla de ruedas, que tengan un lindo día caballeros—dijo el joven estrechando la mano de los dos y saliendo al instante de la habitación.

Una vez solo con la enfermera que le esperaba con la silla de ruedas, el silencio reino el lugar, un par de miradas y un suspiro por parte del gemelo rompió el incómodo momento.

— ¿Será que si me llevas no me tiraras por la rampa de salida?—preguntó el peliazul levantándose de la cama.

—Si no me provocas… pues puede ser que hasta te cargue—sonrió para luego oscurecer su rostro tras la mirada lasciva de su amigo—basta…solo termina de pasarte y vámonos de aquí.

Kanon arqueó una de sus cejas, levantó sus hombros y con ayuda de la enfermera se colocó de nuevo la camisa y un suave pantalón, para luego sentarse en la silla y ser guiado por su compañero.

Ya era un poco tarde, y unas nubes oscuras marcaban un mal presagio desde la ventana.

… … … … …

Esa tarde llovió tanto que la caminata hasta las gradas de Aries significó una remojada total, empapados de pies a cabeza y con cara de pocos amigos el gemelo solo negaba mientras el lemuriano colocaba una de sus manos en su hombro para desaparecer y reaparecer en la casa de géminis.

—Dime una cosa Mu—dijo kanon mientras se pasaba de la silla de ruedas a un sillón— ¿Por qué demonios no pudiste tele transportarnos hasta acá desde el Hospital? Pudiste evitarnos esta… remojada…—espeto mientras se sacaba la camisa y la retorcía.

—No lo sé…—fue la respuesta corta y seca—por un momento…no lo recordé—terminó por regañarse mentalmente ante tal error.

—De verdad que…estas…—pero enmudeció cuando observó al pelilila despojarse de su camisa remojada y meterse en la habitación de Saga solo con su pantalón, pasó sus manos sobre su cabellera húmeda y cerró sus ojos—Vamos Kanon—pensó para sí mismo— ¿que acaso este claustro te está jodiendo la cabeza?—de nuevo ladeó su cuerpo para poder ver hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, un fuerte rayo lo hizo perder el equilibrio hasta quedar de nuevo en el suelo y con las luces ahora apagadas por la descarga de energía.

— ¿kanon? ¿Estás bien?—pregunto el ariano saliendo de nuevo con ropa seca para el peliazul al escuchar el fuerte ruido.

—Sí, estoy en el… suelo, pero bien—habló empujándose con sus brazos hasta sentarse de nuevo en el sillón.

Mu se sentó a su lado, colocó dos velas en la mesa del centro, aunque aún era de tarde la lluvia había oscurecido casi por completo el firmamento, cuando terminó por encenderlas se levantó del lado del peliazlul y se refugió en el sillón sin perderlo un momento de vista.

—Si te quedas mojado te enfermaras…—dijo señalando las ropas secas que había dejado a la par.

— ¿No me ayudaras?

—Kanon…

—Bien… lo haré yo… gracias—dijo mientras con suavidad bajaba su pierna y se soltaba el pantalón—que bueno que el medico dijo que no debía moverme.

Mu retorció los ojos, se levantó y le ayudo a quitarse la camisa, luego el pantalón dejándolo en bóxer, pero algo no estaba bien, su corazón comenzó por darle una mala pasada, la cercanía de ese dragón marino lo comenzaba a poner nervioso.

—Toma—dijo lanzando la camisa sobre su pecho—creo que puedes solo con esto, prepararé la cena.

Aun con sus nervios crispados decidió entrar a la cocina llevando solo una vela como única luz, necesitaba alejarse de él, pensar con la mente en blanco, esa situación lo estaba comenzando a incomodar de una manera espeluznante.

… … … …

En el sillón kanon entrecerró sus ojos al verlo partir, ¿sería que sentiría lo mismo que él?, solo había una forma de saberlo y no perdería más tiempo con estúpidas bromas, no había mejor oportunidad que esa, así que sin pensarlo más se colocó el suave pantalón que el ariano le había traído y recostado en la pared, tratando de no recostar el peso en su pierna, se acercó a la cocina.

Cuando entreabrió la puerta lo encontró son sus manos sobre la mesa observando fijamente la luz de la vela, tratando de no hacer ruido se acercó a sus espaldas rodeándolo con sus brazos, lo sintió estremecer pero por alguna razón no se desvaneció como pensó que lo haría si lo sentía acercarse de esa forma.

— ¿Tú también lo sentiste verdad?—preguntó mientras recostaba su barbilla en su hombro.

— ¿Sentir? Yo… yo estoy confundido…

—Yo no Mu…ahora sé exactamente lo que quiero…

— ¿Y qué quieres?

—A ti…—dijo mientras lo giraba y atrapaba sus delgados labios con los suyos.

Por un momento se dejó llevar como si de eso dependiera su vida, la energía que lo recorría desde sus pies hasta el último de sus cabellos era extraña, diferente, fuerte, se soltó para recuperar el aliento y trató de empujar sin éxito al peliazul que lo mantenía entre la mesa y su cuerpo.

—Dejame…

—Si me dices que no sientes lo mismo lo haré—dijo el gemelo menor mientras acariciaba con delicadeza sus mejillas.

—No se… que es lo que siento—replico mientras apartaba su rostro y forcejeaba una vez más.

—Me gustas…—dijo besando su frente.

— ¡No es normal!—gritó exasperado al no poder liberarse de su prisión.

— ¿Qué es normal?

—No solo somos hombres…somos caballeros de Atena…yo…—pero un suave beso de parte del peliazul lo calló una vez más—Basta—dijo derramando un par de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—No puedo detenerme Mu... puedes pedirme cualquier cosa, pero no que detenga, no ahora…

—Kanon…no… yo—dijo en un hilo de voz al sentir las manos del griego invadir bajo su camisa, sobre su torso, en su vientre, cada vez más abajo, cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un gemido entre sus labios, se rindió, se aferró al peliazul como si quisiera fundir su cuerpo con el de él— ¿Por qué no puedo detenerlo? ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente… desaparecer?—tantas ideas en su cabeza sumadas a las caricias suaves de aquel hombre que lo besaba con devoción en su boca, en su cuello, dejando a su paso pequeñas marcas rojizas en su pálida piel. De nuevo sus labios se encontraron pero esta vez se separó al escuchar un quejido de parte del peliazul.

—Tu rodilla… te estas lastimando

—No me molesta—dijo mientras apartaba un mechón lila de su sonrojado rostro y besaba cada uno de sus puntos.

—Te pondrás peor…

—Si con eso consigo que tú me cuides… sería capaz de perder la pierna completa.

—No sabes lo que dices… —se soltó con suavidad del peliazul y colocó el brazo de este sobre sus hombro, despacio lo guio hasta la habitación y con delicadeza lo colocó en la cama.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un rato, uno de pie y el otro acostado, parecía que ese detalle se hacía costumbre después de cada uno de los extraños encuentros. El pelilila suspiró y se decidió a salir de la habitación pero las manos fuertes del griego le sujetaron la muñeca una vez más.

—No te vayas—dijo mientras tironeaba de su brazo y lo sentaba a su lado.

—P-p-pero… yo…—trató de hablar pero los labios del dragón marino callaron cada palabra.

Entre besos y caricias logró recostarlo y apoyar su peso contra el cuerpo del ariano que bajo la confusión y las tremendas sensaciones que el otro le promulgaba no podía hacer otra cosa más que dejarse hacer.

Con su ceño fruncido sintió las fuertes manos del marina introducirse bajo la tela suave de su camisa, abrir con rapidez cada botón que le impedía recorrer ese pecho forjado tras cada batalla, sus manos aun torpes al tacto atinaban a acariciar los forzudos brazos del peliazul que lo devoraba poco a poco, cerró sus ojos pero los abrió de golpe al sentirse invadido en la proximidad de su sexo.

—No… —logró decir entre jadeos mientras el pealiazul comenzó por desabotonar su pantalón—basta …—cuando paso su mano sobre su ya abultada entrepierna—no debe…—un beso para callarlo, otro para demostrarle que ningún ruego lo salvaría.

—Me gustas…—susurró en su oído mientras delineaba su torso con su boca—no sé porque aceptaste esta absurda idea de cuidarme—continuo mientras bajaba el zipper para dejar al descubierto su ropa interior—pero…eres… perfecto—termino mientras retiraba la última barrera y con su lengua acariciaba su delicado miembro a punto de explotar de excitación.

Mu sujetó con fuerza los pliegues de la cama hasta casi perder el sentido cuando el aliento caliente del griego absorbió con deseo cada centímetro, cada espacio, con delicadeza, luego con desespero, frunció el ceño de nuevo cuando sintió con una de sus manos rozó cerca de su intimidad.

— ¿Qué haces?—preguntó casi sin aliento mientras se sostenía en sus codos y observaba con sus esmeraldas ya acostumbradas a la oscuridad la sonrisa del peliazul.

—Tranquilo… solo relajate…

— ¿Acaso ya has hecho esto?

—Tal vez…

— Eres un…—dijo entre cortado mientras sentía uno de sus dedos estimularlo de una manera imposible de resistir—Ka…non…—gimió entre dolor y placer al sentir otro más.

—Te deseo… —exclamó mientras escalaba hacia su boca y se abría espacio entre sus piernas, sonrió al no obtener resistencia de parte del ariano, cerró sus ojos al entrar poco a poco a la estrecha cavidad que lo recibía, y de la misma forma invadió la pequeña boca del pelilila que dejaba escapar una par de lágrimas y se sujetaba con fuerza de su espalda.

¿Dolor?… no, no era dolor… ¿placer? , si pero un placer masoquista, un placer prohibido, ¿acaso vivir en ese claustro lo había hecho pecar de esa forma? ¿Amar? ¿Necesidad? ¿Cuál sería el verdadero detonante de ese comportamiento tan poco respetable? ¿Estocolmo? ¿Estaba certera la palabra?… diciendo que ¿pasar tanto tiempo encerrado con una persona en un lugar podía provocar ese tipo de sentimientos?, el pelilila cerró sus ojos bajo ese torbellino de emociones, no tardó en derramar su esencia sobre sus vientres bajo las agiles caricias del peliazul, un vaivén de caderas a un ritmo perfecto, un beso en su cuello que marcó el fin de aquella danza de placer bajo aquel aguacero, con la fuerza de los truenos permitiéndole gemir en cada estocada de aquel hombre que suspiraba en su oído con su ronca voz algunas palabras de cariño, o tal vez deseo, no sabía en realidad pero el timbre de su voz era suficiente para hacerlo sentir la sangre recorrer desde su corazón hasta la punta de su ya de por si excitado miembro, las gotas de sudor cubrían su frente obligando a su flequillo a pegarse de una manera dulce, casi inocente—lo siento—pensó por un momento mientras se perdía en las esmeraldas del griego que juntaba su frente con la suya para descansar de la dura faena— ¿pero porque lo siento?—pensó de nuevo— ¿por no poder hacerlo una vez más? o ¿por haber sido tan fácil?.

Kanon se retiró y se recostó sobre su espalda dejando a un lemuriano muy confundido a su lado, trató de acariciar su rostro pero el pelilila simplemente le dio la espalda.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto un poco contrariado por el reciente encuentro.

—Nada…—contesto entre lo que el griego pudo deducir como sollozos.

—No debes sentir pena… solo tú y yo…

—Solo… quiero dormir—dijo levantándose con torpeza y tomando entre penumbras su ropa para salir de esa habitación—no digas nada… olvidemos esto…—salió rápidamente en silencio dejando ahora a Kanon confundido.

_"Lo hecho… hecho esta… no hay vuelta atrás. Ahora solo queda afrontar lo que viene… pero si estas a mi lado… todo será más fácil"_

… … … …

Esa noche, ni el cansancio los hizo dormir, cada uno en una cama se daban vuelta , fijaban su vista a la ventana, movimientos sin querer simultáneos, una ducha, un par de lágrimas más, cerraron sus ojos sin querer que llegase el siguiente día para darse cuenta de la dura realidad, uno por que sentía que había cometido el peor de los pecados y el otro porque sus emociones le habían ganado a su sensatez y no sabía cuánto daño habría hecho a su compañero.

… …. … …

Los rayos del sol marcaban con delicadeza el comienzo del día, casi sin poder pegar un ojo el resto de la noche, el ariano había decidido quedarse un rato más en la dura cama del gemelo mayor, pero muy pronto una grata sorpresa lo haría salir de su refugio para afrontar la realidad.

— ¡Hola!

Esa voz…

— ¿Hay alguien en casa?

— ¡Hermano! Que sorpresa regresaste antes…

Esa otra voz…

—Saga… Kanon—musito mientras abría sus ojos, se incorporó para salir de la habitación pero antes de girar la manija de la puerta se recostó sobre esta, ¿Cómo haría para verle el rostro a Kanon? O peor aún ¿a Saga?, sentía que con solo un gesto este último sabría a la perfección lo que había ocurrido, suspiró, se llenó de valor, abrió la puerta.

… … … …

En la sala, Kanon escuchaba atento a su hermano mientras le explicaba cada detalle de la misión más tonta que Shion pudo haberle asignado junto a Aioros, de repente la puerta sonó, inmediatamente sus verdes orbes se dirigieron hacia el pelilila que caminaba cabizbajo hasta la sala.

— ¡Mu!—saludo Saga a su temporal inquilino—debes estar desesperado por irte—dijo mientras servía una taza de café a su compañero de la primera casa.

—_Estaba ahora no sé… —_pensó—claro… no te lo imaginas—sonrió finalmente.

—Bueno, cuando gustes puedes regresar a tu templo… creo que puedo hacerme cargo de este cascarrabias—replico el gemelo mayor mientras daba unas suaves palmadas en el hombro a su compañero y se sentaba a su lado.

—Claro… solo recogeré mi equipaje y… me iré

—No te estoy echando Mu… pero es que te veo ojeroso y algo cansado.

—No he podido dormir en tu cama… es algo…dura

—Hubieras dormido con Kanon… es un lirón.

Inmediatamente un rosado se apoderó de sus mejillas mientras trataba sin éxito de refugiarse tras la taza de la que bebía, Kanon sonrió y le guiño el ojo sonrojándolo aún más si era posible.

—Debo irme…—susurró nervioso mientras entraba de nuevo al cuarto y empacaba lo que traía con él, se despidió de ambos con rapidez, un apretón de manos y un inexplicable dejo de nostalgia con el que se encaminó hasta su templo.

—Te quiero—escuchó en su cabeza una vez más antes de apurar su paso y dejar escapar una vez mas una delicada lagrima sobre su mejilla.

continuaraaa


	2. Chapter 2

_"Tu, tu siempre vistes las señales en mi…  
Los ecos en mi cabeza ahora riman y toman sentido  
Siento que nunca en verdad fuimos amigos…  
Se que mañana será otro día  
pero no sé cuándo no sentiré más…pero ¿quiero no sentir mas?  
Sentir, sentir todas estas cosas de antes…es raro  
Y todo lo que quisiera sentir ahora… es diferente"_

_—_Estás distraído—escuchó en el aire.

El aguacero de una semana atrás lo tenía encerrado en su templo con una fiebre increíble y la compañía de su mejor amigo no ayudaba en nada a su recuperación, pues por las coincidencias de la vida había decidido tomarse la molestia de hablarle sobre las relaciones que él consideraba inadecuadas e inaceptables para los seres humanos, y por supuesto la primera en salir a la luz fue la de hombre a hombre, Mu levantaba uno de sus puntos y negaba tras un estornudo o asentía tras una terrible tos evitando más interrogantes por parte del santo de la sexta casa.

Haciendo su mejor de esfuerzo en parecer interesado en cada palabra sin sentirse culpable, lanzaba su mirada hacia la ventana entrecerrada a causa de la migraña que le ocasionaba el sol, mientras su rubio amigo continuaba con su monologo— que llegó a pensar, hasta cierto punto era muy intencionado a recordarle aquella noche donde se había entregado a su compañero—terminó por cubrirse con la sabana y sudar un rato mientras Shaka parloteaba sin parar a su lado.

—Está bien que no me quieras escuchar, pero si no comes nada enfermaras más—dijo levantando las sabanas y encontrándose con un carnero de rosadas mejillas debido a la alta temperatura.

—No tengo hambre—exclamó mientras cerraba sus ojos y se cubría nuevamente.

De todos los años que llevaban juntos en las doce casas, Shaka jamás había visto a su amigo en esas condiciones, tan delgado, quitado de la comida, sin ánimos ni de pasarse un cepillo por su larga melena, mucho menos de bañarse, levantó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos mientras se recostaba en la silla que había jalado para colocarse junto a la cama del ariano, eso ya no era un simple resfriado, ¿Qué detonaría esa depresión en su amigo?

— ¿Hiciste algo malo Mu?… —un gruñido fue su respuesta—sabes que puedes confiar en mi… ¿Qué te acongoja tanto?

Mu abrió sus ojos y los clavó en los zafiros de Shaka.

—_Hice el amor con Kanon…—_pensó mientras esbozaba una retorcida sonrisa—nada… enserio… solo me siento… cansado por el resfriado—respondió bajo las sabanas como niño jugando a las escondidas, sintió la mano de Shaka en su cabeza con una caricia reconfortante y suspiró, una palabra de lo ocurrido y su mejor amigo le dejaría de hablar para siempre.

… … … … …

_"Tu, tu siempre vistes las señales  
Los ecos en mi cabeza con tu nombre riman…  
Siento que ellos nunca se fueron de mi casa  
Mañana será otro día, otro día que necesitaremos…  
No sé en donde estaré buscando las cosas que he visto  
Y ahora siento todas esas cosas por las que pasamos  
Todo lo que haría, lo haría ahora por ti…"_

Una semana había pasado, una semana que Kanon sentía como si fuese un año, por un momento pensó que la lejanía del guardián de la primera casa ayudaría a sacarlo de su mente, pero estaba enormemente equivocado.

Ya podía ponerse de pie con la ayuda de un bastón, así que no estaba dispuesto a pasar otro día encerrado en ese templo frio y literalmente vacío, aunque Saga lo acompañaba y había cuidado de él de una manera increíble, no pensaba perder la oportunidad de salir de ahí y buscar a Mu, necesitaba hablar con él, pedirle ¿perdón? ¿Un abrazo? Tal vez ¿un beso?

Al principio caminó sin sentido, sin seguridad de lo que exactamente le diría, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente al primer templo, alzó su cosmos en señal de aviso para poder pasar pero el ariano no se tomó la molestia ni siquiera de darle la cara, realmente quería verlo, le dolía, le dolía que desde aquel día no volviera a escucharlo, la ansiedad lo mataba, caminó decidido hasta los privados de Aries sin esperar más respuesta y fue abriendo cuanta puerta encontró a su paso.

— ¿Buscabas a Mu?—interrumpió el rubio a sus espaldas.

— ¿Sabes dónde está?—preguntó levantando una ceja mientras se giraba.

—En su cuarto…—sonrió Shaka—vaya que eres mal agradecido, Mu cae enfermo desde que Saga regresó y tú no te apareces hasta hoy.

— ¿Enfermo?

—Así es… pero—clavó sus zafiros abiertos en Kanon y luego los entrecerró—me parece que es más como… deprimido.

— ¿Deprimido?

—Vamos Kanon… ¿repetirás todo lo que diga o lo vienes a ver?—preguntó el caballero de virgo mientras se devolvía hacia la habitación— creo que le gustará verte.

— ¿Tú has estado con él todo este tiempo?

—Así es… me ha tocado bañarlo y ayudarle a comer—Kanon apretó su mandíbula y dibujo una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro.

_(¿Qué era eso? ¿Celos?... tranquilo…inhala…exhala…inhala… ¿será necesaria? "la otra dimensión" )_

—No me digas…—dijo luego de un rato de silencio mientras sacaba esos pensamientos de su cabeza— ¿vamos entonces?—Shaka asintió con su tranquilidad y giró sobre sus talones mientras entregaba unas compresas frías a Kanon.

— ¡Claro! de hecho… volveré dentro de unas horas, tengo algo que hacer y luego pasar el templo de Atena, y ya que estas acá—tomó al gemelo por el brazo y lo observó con fiereza—cuidalo, pero no se te ocurra fastidiarlo…—dijo recordando como solía sacarlo de sus casillas.

El peliazul sonrió y asintió para verlo perderse entre los pasillos, esperó que el rubio se perdiera en su totalidad y caminó con rapidez hasta la habitación del ariano.

… … … …

_"Odio sentirme en control, Pero estoy aquí y hare lo que sea para verte…_

_No sabes en lo desesperado que me he convertido  
parece que me estoy perdiendo en esta lucha…  
mi mundo sin ti no tienen sentido, aunque estoy tratando  
de entender si fui yo el culpable de todo esto_"

Entró en silencio, se acercó despacio y sin hacer ruido se sentó a su lado, Mu tenía los ojos cerrados y el sudor hacía que su pálida piel brillara en contraste de la media luz que inundaba la habitación, se dio cuenta en ese instante que no eran ideas suyas, su compañero en verdad era hermoso, tuvo intenciones de besarlo y abrazarlo, no, no era un capricho, era algo más fuerte, algo que nacía de su corazón, limpió con su mano la frente del pelilila y lo observó removerse en la cama.

— ¿Shaka?—musito al sentir la caricia abriendo con dificultad sus ojos verdes.

—Mu…—susurró mientras tomaba su mano entre la de él— ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas enfermo?

— ¿Kanon? ¿Qué haces acá?—preguntó mientras retiraba su mano con rapidez y se sentaba con torpeza en la cama.

—Shaka me dijo que era un mal agradecido por no venirte a ver y me pidió que te cuidara.

—Puedo cuidarme solo…—respondió tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo.

— Mu…

Kanon trató de tomarlo por el mentón pero el pelilila se resistía, levantó sus sabanas y trató de ponerse de pie pero la debilidad de no comer lo hizo trastabillar y caer al suelo.

—No seas testarudo—dijo el gemelo pasando uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros y llevándolo a la cama— ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así contigo?—sonrió repitiéndole la pregunta que alguna vez él mismo le había hecho.

—Yo… yo quiero estar solo—mintió para intentar callar su no disimulado corazón que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho.

—Lo siento...—susurró el peliazul con su ceño fruncido, no estaba acostumbrado a las disculpas.

— ¿Cómo dices? ¿Lo sientes?—preguntó el pelilila mientras un ataque de tos lo callaba, debía de estar bromeando _¿sentirlo?... después de haberlo llevado a la cama y hacerlo… ¿suyo? ¿Era la palabra correcta?, ¿Por qué se disculpa? ¿Yo habré sido…?_

—Siento haberte obligado a… ya sabes…fue un error yo…—el gemelo interrumpió sus pensamientos enojándolo una vez más, _¿error?... Kanon tiene que estar bromeando._

— ¿Un error?—estornudó—un error… se puede enmendar Kanon de Géminis—tosió—pero… pero tú no me diste opción de nada…—reclamó avergonzado—solo…

—Ni siquiera pensé en ese momento que eras virgen…—interrumpió una vez más mientras agachaba su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo dices?—preguntó casi ahogándose en su tos con el rojo subido hasta las orejas—claro que soy virgen… ¿Qué acaso piensas que yo…?—pero de nuevo calló víctima de sus propios estornudos realmente molesto.

Kanon se levantó y se subió a la cama sentándose justo a su lado, con delicadeza tomó una de sus manos, aún estaba rojo, por la fiebre, por la rabia, por el bochorno, pero no la quitó, ese calor, esa sensación.

_"Hay una tormenta que está rabiando a través de mi  
corazón esta noche, en este momento, y no sé si admitirlo pero… te extrañé"_

—Mu…—dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras con delicadeza retiraba un mechón aun húmedo de su rostro y buscaba con sed su boca.

— ¿Qué?—vocalizo con su ahora ronca voz sin darle la cara.

—Te necesito… pensé que era solo una absurda idea pero…

—Basta—tosió alejando sus intenciones—vete de mí…templo—estornudó de nuevo enfureciéndose, esos benditos mocos no lo dejaban completar siquiera una frase—quiero que…

Con una sonrisa el gemelo lo giró colocándolo bajo su peso y sosteniendo sus manos sobre la cabeza, la respiración agitada y caliente del ariano le quemaba su cara, acercó sus labios y comenzó con suavidad a abrirse paso en su boca, no hubo resistencia, las ganas de sentirse cerca sobrepasaban el arrepentimiento de cada uno.

_"Me paso el tiempo pensando acerca de tí, y estoy seguro que es casi eso lo  
que me conduce a comportame así, tan salvaje"_

De nuevo ese remolino de emociones, esa sensación de tener su cuerpo bajo el de ese griego, un peso para nada incómodo, sus manos eran tan agiles que mientras una le sostenía las suyas sobre su cabeza, con la otra comenzaba a desnudarle el torso acariciándolo de manera desesperada y a la vez sensual e intensa, delineando con ternura cada rincón de su piel, cada tramo de su intimidad, sin pena, sin temor.

Kanon bajó su boca hasta el cuello escuchándolo gemir y vocalizar con torpeza algunas palabras mientras él se entretenía dando suaves mordidas cerca de sus ya endurecidos pezones.

—Si…si Shaka… le… dará—tosió—infarto…

Kanon sonrió pero no se detuvo, siguió bajando con su boca liberando sus manos esperando que no lo rechazara, pero el pelilila sintiéndose libre lo empujó lanzándolo a un lado.

_"No es temor, no es vergüenza… es inseguridad"_

— ¡Basta!...—gritó sofocado.

—Mu… no me hagas esto…—rezongó mientras lo veía.

—Tu no me hagas esto… de nuevo—dijo levantándose de la cama con sus pensamientos revueltos y sosteniéndose en la pared.

—No me gusta verte así…

— ¿Así como?—preguntó mientras se sentaba de nuevo sin energía dándole la espalda— hacien…

— Odiándome—lo calló mientras a gatas se acercaba y lo abrazaba con suavidad acunando su barbilla en su hombro—evitándome— respiró en su cuello—rechazándome— llevó sus manos dentro de su camisa, acabando con cada muralla de tela que el ariano tenía impuesta para él, llegando a su miembro que lo esperaba aunque Mu no lo admitiera impaciente—me gustas… no he podido dejar de pensar en ti… un solo momento desde aquella noche—replicó mientras con sus dedos delineaba aquel trofeo escondido bajo su ropa— ¿no te ha pasado lo mismo? —continuo mientras presionaba y deslizaba de arriba abajo su mano con agilidad en el endurecido miembro de su compañero.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—forcejeó por un momento—No… digas… tonterías… por…favor… Kanon—terminó por ceder una vez más y dejar escapar ciertas palabras incomprensibles de su boca, sintió las gotas de sudor que bajaban por los lados de su frente, luego sobre su pecho, esas manos grandes y esos brazos fuertes que lo abrazaban y tocaban, podía sentir el movimiento de los labios de griego en su cuello mientras susurraba esas palabras que nunca podía entender, él le nublaba la razón, lo llevaba lejos de ahí, entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano libre del gemelo e inconscientemente busco su boca para entregarse a un hambriento beso. Un cosmos conocido bastó para romper le escena que de nuevo lo confundía y empujar al gemelo que se sentó en la silla cruzando sus piernas—Shaka—musitó mientras abrochaba de nuevo su camisa y se acomodaba en la cama tapándose con la sabana.

Kanon lo observaba con una sonrisa aun exaltado por lo que hubiese estado a punto de pasar y tratando de disimular su reciente erección, recorrió su cuerpo con sus orbes verdes y suspiró, si era cierto que Mu lo rechazaba, pero una vez que los besos y las caricias se intensificaban el rechazo se volvía en necesidad, si tan solo no tuvieran alguna interrupción, saldría de esas dudas que se lo estaban comiendo vivo—Tengo una idea…—soltó luego del silencio.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó el pelilila con una mueca de fastidio mientras se acicalaba el cabello.

—Te cuidaré hasta que te…

—Ha ha ha—negó con su nariz tapada—no vas a quedarte conmigo.

—Bien, bien, está bien, entonces… cuando te recuperes, nos iremos a unas merecidas vacaciones… hablaremos de esto y te prometo que aclararemos todo, seremos buenos amigos, no te obligaré a nada te lo juro… solo quiero que hablemos con libertad.

Mu clavó sus esmeraldas en el gemelo y sonrió incrédulo, negó una vez más con su cabeza y cruzó sus brazos—el maestro jamás nos daría permiso para…

—Shion dirá que si…—replicó confiando en sus cualidades—ya veras…

—Si Shion dice que si…—_cosa que es imposible—_ pensó para sí mismo mientras sonría al peliazul—entonces iré contigo sin duda…—dijo confiado—además Kiki no volverá sino hasta el otro mes.

— ¿Lo prometes carnero?

—Es un juramento—contestó colocando lo que no quería… la soga en su cuello— y espero que también cumplas el tuyo—dijo refiriéndose a no obligarlo a nada.

La puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver al hindú con un nuevo caldo de pollo cortesía del patriarca para su caballero de Aries, jaló la mesa de noche y colocó el plato lleno, sacó una cuchara y la acercó al caballero que inmediatamente la evitó.

—Tienes que comer…—dictó el rubio sentándose en su cama—mira tus labios enrojecidos por la fiebre y estas sudando casi frío—replicó mientras con una servilleta limpiaba el sudor de la frente de Mu.

Este con sus mejillas enrojecidas dedicaba una mirada de furia a Kanon que parecía disfrutar de la inocencia de Shaka, si supiera buda la verdadera razón de sus labios y ese sudor cortado en su compañero.

—No… quiero…

—Va a comer—aclaró el gemelo situándose al otro lado—antes de irme… y si quieres que lo haga, tendrás que comerte todo esto—dijo tomando otra cucharada y acercándola a su boca.

De mala gana y ante el asombro de Virgo, Mu abrió con lentitud su boca permitiendo que Kanon lo alimentara, una tras otra, hasta dejar el plato totalmente vacío.

—Bien… iré a dejar esto a la cocina…—sonrió complacido el rubio.

— ¡No!…—chilló el pelilila sabiendo que el peliazul no desperdiciaría ninguna oportunidad para tirársele encima.

—Está bien… yo ya me iba—dijo el griego poniéndose de pie—me llevaré este plato—replicó tomándolo de las manos del rubio—… y ¿tú te vas también?

—No Kanon… me quedaré con él hasta que se recupere en su totalidad—sonrió una vez más.

Kanon frunció su boca, con Shaka ahí tan cerca las cosas se podían poner algo peligrosas.

— Te vendré a ayudar entonces—dijo mientras alborotaba la lila melena del lemuriano.

—No es necesario que te tomes la molestia de…

—No es molestia, es lo menos que puedo hacer por él…

_"Amarte como te amo es complicado…  
Pensar cómo te pienso es un pecado  
Mirar como te miro está prohibido  
Tocarte como quiero es un delito"_

El gemelo menor no vaciló ni un solo momento para llegar a darle de comer a su compañero, bastaba con ayudarle a Shaka mientras alistaba el baño del aun débil ariano para aprovechar y robar un beso fugaz, otro cada vez que el rubio se daba vuelta, una caricia mal intencionada que ocasionaba el sonrojo involuntario de Mu para que el hindú se apurara diciendo que la fiebre le vendría una vez más, esos abrazos de buenas noches que duraban lo suficiente para dejar impregnado el perfume del uno en el otro, cuando el sexto guardián se desaparecía a dejar los platos a la cocina.

Así pasó Kanon, una semana completa viajando de geminis a Aries, caminando, a veces entre dimensiones, otras junto a Shaka, no dormía bien imaginando cosas entre esos dos, se sentía ridículo, inseguro, por lo tanto ni bien había amanecido ya estaba en la entrada del primer templo, hasta que el tercer día se dio cuenta que el rubio dormía en uno de los sillones, hubo calma, poca pero la hubo.

… … … …

No sabía cómo, ni cuando la presencia del gemelo se había vuelto casi indispensable para él, tanto que inconscientemente comenzaba a sonreírle cada vez que lo veía entrar a la habitación, de repente ese beso fugaz fue atrapado por las delgadas manos del ariano alargándolo y haciendo sonreír a Kanon, pero separándose de inmediato al ver regresar al caballero de la sexta casa.

… … … …

La salud del primer guardián había mejorado de manera increíble, tanto que luego del fin de semana Shaka regresó a su templo para volver a su vida cotidiana, y Kanon… bueno, literalmente desapareció.

Recostado en la entrada del templo con sus ojos cerrados, Mu no lo percibía, haciendo que se comenzara a sentir un poco extraño, impaciente, asustado, ¿sería que…? ¿Habría hecho algo malo?, ¿lo quería de verdad? O ¿simplemente estaba ya acostumbrado a aquella presencia en su vida? De seguro Kanon lo estaba haciendo a propósito el…

—Buenos días Aries—interrumpió el susodicho su monologo personal seguido de un beso.

— ¿Qué te pasa? … alguien puede vernos…

— ¿Listo?—preguntó haciendo caso omiso de las quejas del menor.

— ¿Para qué?

—Las vacaciones que te prometí—dijo acorralándolo contra uno de los pilares interiores.

—Ya te dije que si—escupió indignado el lemuriano con una confianza que muy pronto se le desvanecería.

… … … … …

En el templo patriarcal ya ambos esperaban al rejuvenecido patriarca, con su rodilla en piso.

—Muchachos—exclamó el mayor de los ochenta y ocho con una hermosa sonrisa— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

—Maestro…—comenzó Kanon mientras se ponía de pie—me gustaría tener su permiso para tomar unas semanas de vacaciones junto a Mu—el lemuriano levantó sus rosados orbes y clavó la mirada en su antiguo discípulo, luego en el gemelo que esperaba su respuesta—Me preocupa, esta pálido y ojeroso…mírelo—replico el gemelo ganándose la total atención de Shion sobre Aries.

Mu sonreía por bajo aun con una rodilla en el piso, con suavidad se levantó y suspiró, esas no eran suficientes razones para…

—Bien… tienes razón, sería bueno que ambos se distrajeran un rato, tanto encierro algunas veces suele ser… malo para la mente—contestó el patriarca colocándose sus lentes—si era eso… tienen mi permiso Kanon.

"**_tienen mi permiso… tienen mi permiso… tienen mi permiso_**"

Mu no sabía si era un mal sueño, o tal vez había escuchado mal, si, de seguro había escuchado mal.

— ¿Maestro?—preguntó con timidez—ha dicho que…

—Que tenemos su permiso Mu… no querrás que lleguemos tarde—sonrió el gemelo mientras o tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba a la salida—vamos carnero, te espero en el coliseo con tus maletas listas—susurró en su oído sonrojándolo como siempre que lo tenía cerca, como odiaba ser tan vulnerable a esa voz.

Con una sonrisa se alejó dejando al carnero dorado con su ceño fruncido, esa era una oportunidad que jamás dejaría perder, privacidad para aclarar todo, luego de ese viaje serian solo amigos…o tal vez…algo más.

continuaraaaa...

gracias por leer y por dejar su hermosa opinion...

(Archangel of Fire 777,Sol naciente,Jabed,Amaranth9,Sagita Princess ,Abel The Titan) muchas gracias por sus reviews


	3. Chapter 3

**_El que persevera alcanza… literalmente_**

— ¿Rio de Janeiro?—fue la pregunta acompañada por una expresión de asombro por parte del lemuriano.

—Lo juraste, prometiste acompañarme a donde fuera… ¿Hay algún problema?—preguntó el gemelo sentándose a su lado en el largo vuelo que los esperaba.

Mu negó suavemente mientras se atrincheraba en su cómodo asiento, ya no había nada que hacer, los boletos estaban comprados, había salido literalmente corriendo del santuario sin dar ninguna explicación a su mejor amigo, y ya habían abordado el avión, una larga estadía en una costa remota de Brasil sería su destino, suspiró resignado y volteó su rostro, la vista era hermosa al alzar el vuelo, así que prefería eso o verle la cara de burla al mayor—_Shion…Shion…!Shion! por segunda vez consecutiva su maestro lo mandaba a la boca del lobo sin darse cuenta._

_… …_

Luego de un largo viaje, frente a sus ojos, el enorme Cristo en la montaña les daba la bienvenida, caía la tarde cuando arribaron, y el aeropuerto estaba más lleno que un treinta y uno de diciembre.

— ¿Nada que ver con Jamir?—preguntó el gemelo divertido mientras recogía ambas maletas y caminaba empujando a su asombrado acompañante—vamos…no podemos quedarnos acá, hay que tomar un taxi.

Mu caminó con rapidez tras el dragón marino, las personas eran demasiadas, casi como un carnaval típico de esas tierras, él no estaba acostumbrado a tanta aglomeración, comenzaba a sentirse extraño, sintió la mano de Kanon sobre su antebrazo jalándolo y casi lanzándolo a un taxi.

Otros veinte minutos de viaje mientras el gemelo conversaba en perfecto portugués con el moreno que los llevaba, luego ante ellos se levantaba uno de los más lujosos hoteles de Sur América "Palacio Copacabana", el pelilila salió del auto primero asombrado dibujando una tímida sonrisa, luego enserió su rostro y giró hacia el peliazul que terminaba de cancelar al taxista y ahora caminaba en su dirección con ambas maletas.

Lanzó una al pecho de su amigo y levantó sus hombros, no detuvo su paso, si no que caminó hasta la recepción y pidió las llaves de la habitación, luego giró y clavó sus esmeraldas en las del lemuriano.

— ¿Qué esperas?—resonó la voz gruesa del griego haciéndolo respingar— ¿Qué te cargue?—sonrió.

Con una mueca de fastidio decidió seguir a su compañero, además ¿qué más podía hacer?, juró acompañarlo a esas benditas vacaciones, donde comenzaba a sentirse como secuestrado.

… … … … …

Un silencio algo inusual inundaba la tercera casa del zodiaco, el aura que rodeaba el templo de los gemelos era por así decirlo, pacifica. El inesperado visitante que se acercaba con lentitud fruncía su ceño conforme se arrimaba a la enorme puerta que separaba los privados de géminis del pasillo principal.

— ¡Buenos días!—exclamó mientras abría la puerta de la cocina y se adentraba con confianza — ¿Kanon? ¿Estás en casa?

—Buenos días Annie—contestó el saludo Saga mientras se servía una amarga taza de café— ¿puedo saber a qué debo tu visita?

La amazona lo observó de pies a cabeza y retiró su plateado rostro para regalarle una hermosa sonrisa, se acercó aún más y aparto su flequillo negro dejando ver sus divertidas pecas que adornaban sus mejillas.

—Kanon…—contestó sentándose a su lado en la mesa— he venido a buscarlo, pase por el coliseo y no lo vi…

—Ah…—soltó con falsa sorpresa el gemelo— estuvo incapacitado ¿Qué acaso no te diste cuenta?

—Algo así me contó Shaina—dijo como si fuese un chisme de colegio—sabes que Shion me mandó a una misión en el mediterráneo y no pude visitarlo… además discutimos andes de irnos y pensé que sería mejor dejar que las aguas se tranquilizaran.

—Entiendo… pero supongo que tampoco hubo tiempo para una _cosmollamada_—replicó el peliazul arrugando el entrecejo al dar un trago del amargo elixir que se acababa de prepararse— pero kanon no está en el santuario.

La amazona de la grulla clavó sus ambarinos ojos en el gemelo dorado, golpeó la mesa con una conviancion de enojo y angustia.

— ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?—preguntó finalmente.

—No lo sé…—contestó el peliazul endulzando por cuarta vez su café.

—Eres su hermano Saga…

—Y tu su ¿novia? ¿Amante? ¿Amiga? ¿Hobby?—dijo finalmente para sonreír.

—Que gracioso… iré a ver al patriarca…

—Dudo que él te diga dónde están…

— ¿Están?—preguntó levantando una ceja— ¿Qué quieres decir con están?

—Se fue con Mu… es la única información que puedo facilitarte, mi hermano es muy reservado con sus salidas.

La chica guardó silencio mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba de nuevo hacia la salida, soltó una risita confiada y se detuvo un momento.

—Entonces debo estar tranquila… Mu es… un hombre culto que jamás apoyaría a Kanon a serme infiel… de seguro lo aconsejara que nos reconciliemos.

Saga sonrió, levantó sus hombros y cuando la vio perderse soltó el poco aire que había recogido.

—Esa mujer me crispa el cosmos—exclamó el sexto guardián haciendo brincar el gemelo.

— ¡Shaka!...Ni me lo digas… es una loca…

— ¿De verdad no sabes dónde están kanon y Mu?

—No tengo idea… ¿y tú? Es extraño que el carnero no te haya dicho donde viajaría y que de repente siendo tú su mejor amigo haya aceptado la oferta de mi hermano…

— ¿Sabes algo?...—dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba en la mesa y observaba casi con asco el líquido que el peliazul trataba de ingerir—Mu ha estado raro luego de cuidar a Kanon cuando se fracturó la pierna—replicó mientras se sentaba junto a Saga— cuando salió de su templo él enfermó, se puso fatal, no quería ni bañarse… solo suspiraba y pasaba ido a la ventana…estaba como deprimido—sonrió clavando la vista en la mesa—pero cuando tu hermano me ayudó su actitud fue totalmente diferente… algo me dice que esos dos esconden algo…

— Un momento… ¿Tú crees que…? ¿Kanon sería capaz de…?

— ¿Presentarle una de sus amiguitas a Mu?… no lo dudo…y por eso Mu se había sentido extraño, claro tu hermano lo lleva a rastras por el camino de la fornicación…—Saga sonrió al escuchar el comentario de su compañero y arrugó el entrecejo mientras daba un trago a su "café.

—Puede ser… así que a estas horas, según tu teoría ¿deben estar con una chica en alguna isla paradisiaca pasándola de lo lindo?—rio el gemelo.

Shaka alzó una de sus cejas y negó con lentitud, ese Kanon, era capaz de hacer echar pelo a un calvo, se dijo para sí mismo.

—Si quieres podemos charlar en mi templo—dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie—preparé un poco de té—continuó con una sonrisa—eso que bebes te quemará el estómago y no quiero cuidarte…

— ¿Tienes miedo de pecar?—dijo socarrón ganándose una mirada afilada de su compañero—lo siento —rio—vamos Shaka…—terminó pasando su mano por el hombro del rubio mientras caminaban—muero de hambre y si cocino moriré intoxicado.

… … … … …

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación, la playa Copacabana era el único paisaje a través de las enormes ventanas de vidrio, una hermosa sala, dos cuartos separados por el ventanal, las paredes blancas y la decoración entre tropical y anglosajona le daba al entorno un aire relajante, una enorme pantalla de plasma y dos cómodos sillones realmente acogedores terminaban por decorar la que sería su residencia durante las próximas semanas.

De reojo observó al peliazul acercarse y sin esperar que le dijera alguna palabra, Mu tomó su equipaje y se refugió en la primera habitación a su izquierda, dejando a Kanon con la palabra en la boca y sorprendido, aun así prefirió dejarlo en paz, por esta vez, además ya era tarde y en verdad que el viaje había sido agotador.

Tomó la habitación restante y una vez en su cama recostó su cabeza en las suaves almohadas, clavó su mirada en el techo y se perdió en las aspas del abanico que giraban lentamente, se sentía algo angustiado, tener a la razón de sus delirios en la habitación del frente no le ayudaba mucho, finalmente se despojó de su ropa y se dio un baño con agua fría, necesitaba bajar esa temperatura que poco a poco se le subía en la cabeza, pensar con tranquilidad como haría para acercarse, no quería arruinar las cosas desde ese momento, sabía que Mu estaría arisco y no sería fácil siquiera acercarse a él, por lo menos no esa noche.

… … …

Lanzó su maleta en la cama y con el corazón latiéndole de manera acelerada colocó su oído contra la puerta, escuchó los pasos del gemelo adentrarse en la habitación del frente, dio un suspiro, aun no sabía por qué había accedido tan rápido a esa locura, él pudo haber dicho que no, claro, pero un juramento es un juramento, se separó de la puerta y se recostó finalmente en la suave cama, acaso estaba ¿nervioso?, se abrió su camisa y acarició su lampiño pecho, estaba sudado, seria ¿la congoja? un baño no estaría de más, así que sacó un pantalón suave para dormir y se metió en la ducha permitiendo que el agua caliente recorriera cada espacio de su cuerpo, estaba deliciosa. Luego de cambiarse se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo y se dispuso a descansar.

… … …

El agua fría no había disminuido esas ganas tremendas de estar a su lado, suficiente había soportado llevarlo casi doce horas a su lado haciendo lo imposible por convencerlo que todo estaría bien y que cumpliría su palabra de no obligarlo a nada, sacudió su cabeza y se liberó de la mayoría del agua que aun conservaban sus cabellos… trató de meditar un momento ¿y si entraba en su habitación?, se sentó de golpe pero bufó molesto, lo más probable era que Mu se largara ahí mismo al santuario y lo dejara solo y peor aún con unas ganas reservadas de hacerle el amor, definitivamente no podía arriesgarse a eso, no había planeado todo para echarlo a perder así como así por un momento de debilidad, tenía que haber alguna cosa que lo ayudara a liberar esa tensión que lo tenía al borde de la desesperación, no lo pensó más y con el paño en su cadera salió hacia la sala a ver la televisión.

… … …

El cambio de horario lo hizo abrir sus ojos a la una de la mañana, se levantó y abrió la ventana, el mar reflejaba una hermosa luna casi llena, sonrió y se dejó contagiar por la tranquilidad del lugar, tenía su boca reseca así que con su torso desnudo caminó por el pasillo hasta la cocina, escuchó unos ruidos extraños, pero al llegar a la sala sus esmeraldas se abrieron y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

En la enorme tele una escena pornográfica abarcaba casi toda la pantalla.

— ¿Kanon que…?—habló deteniendo su paso al ver su compañero sentado en el sillón dispuesto a satisfacerse por sí mismo.

—Mu… ¿te desperté?

—No…no… yo tenía sed, pero…pero mejor me voy a dormir sigue en lo tuyo, perdona—rápidamente se dio la vuelta para irse a su habitación realmente abochornado.

—No…espera…—dijo el peliazul mientras saltaba sobre el sillón y lo tomaba de la mano—no te vayas, quiero hablar contigo.

—No es un buen momento…

—Nunca será un buen momento…—replicó girándolo y dejándolo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

De nuevo esa respiración agitada y esa sensación que recorría cada espacio de su cuerpo, se soltó con rabia sabiendo que no podría negarse a ese contacto y caminó mas rápido hasta su habitación, sintió los pasos de kanon detrás de él, trató de cerrar la puerta pero el peliazul lo detuvo una vez más.

—Mu… por favor—pidió casi en un ruego—no te molestes conmigo…dejame pasar

—Me prometiste que no me obligarías a nada que…

—Que tu no quisieras lo sé…

— ¿Entonces? Vete… por favor… hablaremos cuando amanezca…—rogó en un hilo de voz.

—Mu… —dijo mientras se abría paso al sentir que la puerta era liberada poco a poco—no quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero que hablemos… de verdad

— ¿Solo hablar?—el peliazul asintió.

Mu camino hacia la ventana dándole la espalda a ese griego que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, la brisa del mar que se filtraba mecía con delicadeza las mechas lilas que se acomodaban sobre su rostro, esperó que el gemelo hablara, de todas formas él no sabía ni que decir.

—Mu…—con suavidad Kanon se acercó a sus espaldas, temiendo un pronto rechazo lo rodeó con sus brazos como cuando estuvieron en el templo de géminis y acunó su mentón entre el cuello y hombro del pelilila, suspiró y lo estrujó con cariño, esperó, espero por un empujón que nunca llegó, no sabía cómo tomar eso, o mejor dicho no estaba seguro de aprovechar esos momentos de rendición de su compañero, besó su cuello, también se dejó, pasó sus manos sobre su pecho acariciando con suavidad y lo giró con lentitud, besó sus ojos y caminó junto con el hasta llevarlo a la orilla de la cama.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, rindiéndose a esas caricias de ese gemelo, ¿no lo podía evitar? ¿no lo quería evitar? Clavó sus esmeraldas en las de él—Kanon—dijo colocando sus manos en el bronceado pecho que asomaba algunos azulados bellos, el mayor soltó su toalla haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran una vez mas en ese adorable rojo—no creo que deberíamos…hablar aquí… yo— pero sintió la lengua del peliazul invadir su boca, luego soltarlo y besar su cuello, lo cegaba, para cuando se dio cuenta ya kanon estaba sobre la cama con el bajo su peso. Las agiles manos del gemelo lo llevaban de la luna hasta la tierra sin derecho o capacidad de protestar, con una delicadez casi perfecta sintió como retiró la única prenda que les estorbaba, su pantalón, siguió sintiendo sus caricias en cada rincón de su cuerpo y se aferró a su espaldas cuando con sus dedos lo sintió abrirse paso en la estrechez que ocultaba, se sentía torpe, no sabía qué hacer, solo una vez había hecho el amor con él, ¿Qué debería tocar? Subió sus delgadas manos recorriendo la gruesa espalda hasta la azulada melena y entrelazó sus dedos, el peliazul levantó sus esmeraldas y le sonrió, con eso bastó para dejarlo que se acomodara sobre él y levantara sus piernas, cerró sus ojos al sentir la presión en la entrada para comenzar el vaivén una y otra vez, primero con suavidad, luego con desespero, su boca buscó refugio una vez más en la de ese peliazul que por segunda vez lo persuadía de todo haciéndolo olvidar cada palabra.

Hacerle el amor a ese hombre era increíble, no había quejidos, gemidos exagerados, ni mucho menos golpes o palabras obscenas, podía decirse que era casi místico, la luz que se infiltraba en la habitación reflejaba su frente llena de sudor y sus palidas mejillas ahora teñidas de un inocente rosado, el único sonido que compartían era el de sus respiración agitada y el ronroneo de su garganta que no podía evitar dejar salir al sentir ese placer reservado por tanto tiempo, con una de sus manos tomó las del pelilila y las colocó sobre su cabeza besando su cuello y boca, mientras con la otra presionaba el endurecido miembro de su compañero haciéndolo soltar un breve gemido para dejar salir su esencia sobre sus manos, terminó impulsado por la excitación que le provocaba ver el tono carmín de las mejillas del lemuriano ante su contacto y de dejó caer a su lado, pero esta vez sin darle tiempo de partir y aferrándolo por la cintura, ciñéndolo contra su cuerpo.

—Esta vez no te iras…—susurro en su oído apartando unas sudadas mechas lilas que cubrían su rostro.

—Kanon…

—Solo… esta noche ¿sí?—casi rogó entrecortado volteando su mentón y besando sus sonrojados labios.

Mu no sabía ni como lograba ese hombre hacerlo pecar de esa manera, solo cerró sus ojos, no tenía fuerzas ni para escapar, mucho menos teletransportarse y por alguna razón ya no quería hacerlo.

… … … …

La mañana llegó tan rápido que los rayos del sol le parecieron molestos sobre sus ojos, se movió un poco pero sintió los brazos del gemelo sobre su costado aun dormido, su pierna sobre la suya, se movió un poco para no despertarlo y finalmente se logró escabullir de la cama, por un momento lo observó mientras se daba la vuelta, salió de la habitación y se dio un baño, sin colocarse nada más que un paño en la cintura se observó en el espejo recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo hasta reparar en sus ojos, realmente estaba confundido, deseaba esas caricias, las necesitaba, pero aún más las extrañaba, sin embargo y al mismo tiempo se reprochaba por haber caído una vez más, ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiese decir que no? Él era un caballero dorado, Aries, el discípulo de Shion, uno entre los más fuertes y se había rendido sin chistar a los labios de ese griego, sacudió su cabeza al sentir que se le crispaba la piel, entró de nuevo a la habitación y se cambió, saldría un rato, necesitaba pensar, de todas formas el gemelo menor tenía fama de lirón y él ya estaba acostumbrado a madrugar por su alumno así que conocería los alrededores, se distraería.

… … …

Cuando se despertó lo primero que hizo fue buscar al pelilila a su lado, se levantó aun atontado, lavó su cara y llamó a su compañero por toda la casa, se sentó decepcionado en el sillón de la sala cayendo en cuenta que había cometido el peor de los errores, debía haber esperado, ahora Mu se había ido y las posibilidad de tenerlo con él durante esas semanas se había esfumado.

Resignado a no molestarlo más decidió no buscarlo ni con su cosmos, lo más probable era que se había regresado al santuario y a esas alturas no querría saber nada más de él.

Se levantó a pedir un servicio a la habitación pero la puerta cedió y dejo ver al lemuriano cargando con dos tazas de café y unas bolsitas de papel, levantó una de sus cejas ocultando lo mejor que podía su asombro y tranquilidad de verlo, lo siguió con su mirada y lo vio sentarse en la mesa a saborear el café que había comprado.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para comprar café?—preguntó sentándose frente a él y levantando una ceja mientras sostenía el frasco que el pelilila le pasaba, sabía que Mu no hablaba nada de español, mucho menor portugués.

—Da la casualidad que una joven embarazada que se hospeda al frente y su esposo son griegos y me ayudaron… yo les ayude con unas cajas y ellos con el café—sonrió.

—Mu…—dijo tomando una de sus manos— me gustas…

Abrió sus verdes orbes y los clavó en el gemelo, retiró su mano con rapidez y apartó su rostro—esto es muy extraño Kanon, estoy confundido… y tu…

— ¿Y piensas que yo no?—lo interrumpió, el pelilila guardó silencio, se sintió egoísta por un momento— ¿crees que estar enamorado de tu compañero es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera?

— ¿Enamorado?—preguntó tragando grueso

—Así es… enamorado Mu, y por eso te traje conmigo porque quiero demostrarte que esto no es un capricho

—Yo…

—No hagas nada, no hables, solo dejame mostrarte con hechos lo que significas para mi…

Un enorme silencio lo rodeó, las últimas palabras golpeaban su mente, ¿enamorado? Sintió de repente las manos de kanon en sus hombros y luego un beso en sus labios.

—Oye…—reclamó molesto—siempre me tomas por sorpresa…

—Acostumbrate…—dijo el gemelo guiñándole un ojo—una cosa más…no quiero que andes solo por ahí...

Mu frunció su ceño— ¿Qué me puede pasar?...

—Soy muy celoso Mu…—dijo mientras se perdía hacia su habitación

Continuaraaaa….

Coralito, Jabed, Tutuli80, Amaranth9, Archangel of Fire 777,

Sol naciente, Spencer Chamberlain (gracias por sus hermosos reviews esta historia es para ustedes)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Secretos_**

**_Lo nuestro se cocina en escondite y se sirve de a dos en la cama…_**

_"__Aunque sé que esto no es fácil de entender, que parece una locura, aunque sé que es muy difícil de creer… el amor de mi vida eres tú."_

Apretó sus sienes unas vez más al cerrar la puerta y caminó hacia su cama, desbarató ese teatro de estabilidad que recién había montado y se sentó, de nuevo esos impulsos lo llevaban a cometer todo tipo de locuras, confesarle a Mu lo que en ese momento sentía o creía sentir, tal vez no era una buena idea, no luego de la reacción de su compañero, ese maldito silencio que en ese momento no sabía interpretar, se tiró sobre las almohadas y colocó una en su boca, gritó, gritó porque por primera vez en su vida estaba nervioso, asustado, inseguro, nunca había cometido tantas imprudencias en su vida, tal vez no tan seguidas y no tan difíciles de solucionar, el motivo del viaje se le estaba escapando de las manos, su temple de manipulador se estaba yendo por el desagüe y todo en menos de un día gracias a cierto carnero dorado que se encontraba sentado en esa mesa esperando por el para salir.

Esta vez trataría de ser cauteloso, se lo prometería, estar de lejos de él, darle oportunidad de buscarlo si era que de verdad había logrado despertar algún interés en su persona, hasta hora la única pista que tenía sobre eso era que Mu no había escapado, no lo había ignorado, tampoco rechazado, le quedaba claro que tenía aun una oportunidad y no la podía echar a perder.

Se levantó con rapidez hacia el baño y abrió la llave dejando esta vez que el agua fría recorriera cada uno de sus músculos, que bajara ese calor que estaba en su cabeza, declararse nunca había sido tan difícil, ni siquiera cuando conquisto a esa amazona de plata después de aquel rudo entrenamiento, su respiración se detuvo por unos instantes, cerró el paso del agua con rapidez, salió y se colocó frente al espejo.

—_Annie_—susurró, pasó sus dedos entre su melena azul, cerró sus ojos y suspiró— ¿Cómo demonios se le explico sin que piense que no haré lo mismo con él?—se dijo de nuevo mientras sus esmeraldas se abrían con lentitud bajo sus pestañas azuladas y sus cejas delineadas, esa chica era una pésima jugarreta del destino, de repente observó en su reflejo esa cara que le recordaba a Saga cuando estaba…—No, yo no estoy confundido… lo quiero a mi lado… solo a él y lo que con él venga—se dijo reprimiendo esos sentimientos de culpa que lo asedian cada vez más cerca.

_"__Oh no… ¿me acerque demasiado? Oh ¿estuve acaso cerca de ver lo que realmente llevas dentro? Todas tus inseguridades, todos tus trapos sucios, nunca antes me hicieron pestañear, de hecho ni una sola vez…hasta ahora…"_

—_Enamorado_…—murmuro Mu con sus dedos recorriendo el borde del vaso de cartón que ahora contenía su café frio—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro Kanon?—frunció el ceño molesto, el apetito con el que había llegado se había esfumado antes que pudiese saborear el pequeño pan de canela que había comprado, ablandó su rosto cuando observó la curiosa forma que en la que estaba hecho, su contextura entre suave y dura, y la suavizó a un más cuando su olor cautivante, le regresó con nostalgia recuerdos de su niñez y por un momento se perdió entre el tiempo.

— ¿Para mí?—preguntó Kanon tomando el pan de sus manos y sacando al pelilila de sus cavilaciones—me encanta la canela—dijo dándole un enorme mordisco—hora de irnos solo voy por mi billetera—sonrió mientras guiñaba uno de sus ojos.

—Si… yo, olvidé dártelo—dijo con su serio semblante tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo y el sonrojo que le entraba cada vez que lo tenía a su lado y hacia alguno de esos gestos— _¿No podía ser más difícil?_ se preguntaba en cada suspiro que inconsciente dejaba salir en su honor, lo observo mientras entraba y salía de la habitación una vez más y sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra solo se puso de pie y lo siguió, suspiro con profundidad y con una media sonrisa caminó hacia el ascensor a su lado, dentro de la estrecha cabina que los llevaría hasta el primer piso, se situaron cada uno en una esquina como si se tratase de una pelea en un pequeño ring, en ese momento y pensándolo bien él también necesitaba sacar sus dudas, la razón por la cual no podía negársele más, saber si de verdad podía responder a esos sentimientos de su compañero o simplemente decir, ya no más.

* * *

En la explanada de su templo el rubio de la sexta casa recibía los rayos del sol en su cuerpo, con su inconfundible posición de loto respiraba aquel aire de paz que rondaba las doce casas, con sus zafiros cerrados al exceso de luz suspiraba mientras el viento sacudía con delicadeza esos mechones rubios que caían sobre su espalda desnuda, algo inquietaba su aura o más que eso su corazón, los abrió cuando un cosmos familiar se acercó a las puertas de su templo.

—Saga de géminis…—murmuro con una ceja levantada mientras volteaba su fino rostro.

— ¡Buenos días Shaka!—contestó el gemelo mayor mientras se auto invitaba a su lado con un objeto en sus manos— ¿te interrumpo?

—Algo así—contesto el rubio suspirando con pesadez—pero ya que tu hermano no está… supongo que no lo haces por voluntad propia—dijo observando el curioso bombillo que Saga sostenía entre sus dedos—porque es ayuda ¿cierto?

El gemelo sonrió y asintió con un movimiento lento de su cabeza mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba sus brazos—se quemó el bombillo de la sala y pues… no puedo cambiarlo solo, Alde no está y Mascara anda en una misión con Dohko y Aioria, solo me quedas tu o Afrodita—sonrió de la manera más inocente—y ya sabes que Afro…

—Comprendo…no es necesario que lo expliques…—contesto Shaka mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba frente al gemelo—vamos, el tiempo apremia.

Saga abrió un portal frente a ellos y casi al instante se encontraban en la sala del tercer templo, dejó solo al rubio que observaba la imponente altura del techo mientas él buscaba una escalera larga y se situaba en medio del gran salón.

Shaka levantó una ceja al ver la inseguridad que rodeaba a la escalera de madera que jalaba con cuidado el gemelo, bastante vieja y semi remendada.

— ¿Acaso es alguna herencia de Deuteros o Aspros?—preguntó tocando el artefacto—Saga… esto tiene más de doscientos años…

—Vamos Shaka, tu subirás… eres más liviano que yo—el rubio sonrió con ambas cejas arqueadas y una mano en su pecho—no te veré… si es eso lo que te preocupa…—le dijo señalando con sus esmeraldas la túnica del sexto guardián.

De rastras tomó el bombillo de las manos del gemelo, lo colocó en su boca y comenzó a subir con un poco de nervios en el tambaleante soporte hasta llegar al tope del techo, mientras, al pie de la escalera, Saga hacia su mejor esfuerzo por no dejarlo caer.

—¡Gira el bombillo!… ¡hacia la!…!izquierda!—grito desde el piso el peliazul.

— ¿Izquierda? ¿Tu izquierda?—pregunto Shaka con el bombillo en su boca mientras giraba de un lado a otro el dañado.

—Es lo mismo Shaka… solo preguntas eso si estas de frente a alguien—decía Saga ganando un rojo en su cara por la fuerza.

— ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?—preguntaba Shaka—esto no se suelta Saga…

—¡!Dejame ver!…—gritó Saga mientras observaba el trabajo de su compañero desde el piso— Shaka ¿no usas ropa interior?—bromeo el gemelo.

Al escuchar esto último el sexto guardián se resbaló tratando de girar para decir un par de insultos a su compañero, pero la grada en la que estaba de pie se quebró haciendo que este cayera desde una altura de más de cuatro metros.

Sin hacer nada más que tratarlo de atrapar, Saga soltó la escalera de madera y logró servir de soporte a su compañero en el suelo, un breve Crack se dejó escuchar y no precisamente del artefacto de madera. Sobre él, Shaka solo abrió con horror sus zafiros.

* * *

La cuidad más movida de Brasil tenía sus encantos aun para un ser tan tranquilo y pacífico como Mu, un hermoso mercado lleno de suvenires y tiendas repletas de colores y cualquier cosa que pudiese imaginar, de reojo Kanon lo observaba, casi vigilaba en cada paso que daba, se detuvieron en una tienda de mascotas donde el carnero tomó un conejo blanco del estante para cargarlo y acariñarlo, a su lado kanon se atrevió a acariciar el animalito aún en los brazos del lemuriano.

—Está muy tierno aun…—dijo el gemelo tomándolo de las orejas y subiéndolo ante la mirada indignada del primer guardián.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con demasiado tierno?—pregunto mientras arrebataba el animal de la manos de su compañero.

—Para cocinarlo…—sonrió— ¿para qué más podrías querer un conejo?

Las esmeraldas de Mu se entrecerraron mientras devolvía el animal a la jaula, luego suavizo su rostro regalándole una sonrisa a la dependiente que también observaba molesta al peliazul.

— ¿Y ahora que dije?—preguntaba el gemelo siguiéndole el paso con rapidez.

—Los animales son sagrados en el Tíbet… debe significar una enorme necesidad de supervivencia para poder sacrificarlo ¿entiendes?

— ¿Quieres decirme que si quiero comerme ese pequeño peludo, tendré que mandar una carta al Dalai Lama para que me autorice su ejecución?—bromeó Kanon con una sonrisa, Mu solo se detuvo y negó lentamente regalándole una vez más esa mirada asesina—bien… bien, lo siento, prometo no comentar nada de eso cerca tuyo ¿Tienes hambre?—pregunto mientras lo sujetaba de su antebrazo y le señalaba una cafetería en las afueras del lleno mercado.

Mu suspiró, asintió y prefirió callar antes de discutir de nuevo por el bendito conejo, se soltó de su agarre y caminó frente a él sin decir ni una sola palabra, haciendo que el gemelo confundido caminara a sus espaldas.

* * *

Escogieron la mesa que dejaba a la vista una ancha calle y un poco más allá la hermosa playa de Copacabana, en silencio ambos tomaron asiento mientras un joven moreno les brindaba unas cartillas de menú y se alejaba, de reojo el gemelo observaba a Mu fruncir sus puntos aun molesto y de paso haciendo uso de su terquedad como todo buen Aries tratando de leer sin su ayuda un menú en portugués , luego de lo del conejo lo más probable era que pasara un buen rato antes de dirigirle la palabra, así que lo dejó que tratara de adivinar y sin decirle nada solo llamó al joven para ordenar, de todas formas insistir en ese momento seria comenzar a discutir una vez más y si de verdad quería demostrarle lo que sentía, tenía que recurrir aunque fuera una vez en su vida a la grandiosa paciencia.

—_Bom dia_—saludo al jovencito—_um par de chávenas de café por favor_—el joven asintió mientras tomaba la orden—_e alguns ovos com brinde._

—_E ele?—_pregunto el chico.

—_A mesma coisa_—dijo Kanon observando a Mu que devolvía la cartilla y sostenía su rostro con una de sus manos, evitando evidentemente cualquier comunicación con él, el joven se retiró con la orden y se internó en la cocina dejándolos de nuevo solos— ¿aún estás enojado por lo del conejo?— pregunto finalmente mientras abría un palillo de dientes y lo quebrara para hacer un muñequito.

—No… la verdad es que tus costumbres y…—respondió Mu sin siquiera verlo a los ojos, pero cuando sintió el contacto de su mano sobre la de él giró clavando sus esmeraldas en las del griego—no hagas eso…—dijo retirándola con rapidez.

— Mu… solo quiero que disfrutemos de estos días y tú, te empeñas en enojarte conmigo cada cinco minutos, y por cualquier cosa…

—No es cualquier cosa, somos muy diferentes Kanon, eso es lo que pasa…—dijo molesto pero sin alzar demasiado su voz.

—Entonces… ¡permíteme conocerte mejor!—dijo casi en un susurro que hizo erizar su piel.

— ¿Y qué quieres saber de mí?—pregunto mientras mordía con nerviosismo su labio.

— ¿Qué te gusta? ¿Qué no te gusta? Lo que amas u odias…—dijo kanon buscando su mirada que de nuevo se había perdido entre la gente fuera de la cafetería.

—Odio las personas que no respetan la vida animal…—contesto mientras se giraba hacia kanon con sus puntos fruncidos.

—Touché—dijo el gemelo recostándose en el respaldar de la silla con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa a medias en su cara—Pues yo detesto a las personas cerradas que no piden ayuda aun…

—No soy cerrado…—interrumpió, Kanon sonrió arqueando sus cejas y al mismo tiempo accionando un sonrojo en sus mejillas

—Tienes razón… pero eres testarudo…

—Tampoco lo soy… y ya, no es ese el tema…—contestó bajando la voz al ver llegar al muchacho con el par de huevos, tostadas y café negro, guardo silencio por un momento—me gusta el café con leche…—dijo finalmente

—A mi negro…—dijo el gemelo tomando un sorbo—y amargo… sin azúcar.

—Con azúcar—dijo Mu endulzando el suyo y luego vertiendo la leche.

—Blanco…—soltó divertido el gemelo

—Gris…—contestó el pelilila untando su tostada con jalea—¿es un juego?

—Si tu quieres… pero tienes que contestar tan rápido como puedas con lo primero que pienses… ¿de acuerdo?—pregunto kanon, Mu asintió con suavidad—bien…me gusta el rock…

— A mí la música clásica…

—Me encanta _hacerte_ el amor…

—A mí… _también_…—dijo y luego, sonrojo todo su rostro—es decir…

—Por lo menos tenemos algo en común—sonrió kanon mientras guiñaba su ojo.

_"__Lo acabo de decidir y la verdad es que nunca me será sencillo decir lo que siento… por que descubrí, que esas dos palabras llevan consigo un sentimiento sin límites… te quiero…"_

* * *

El enorme reloj de la sala de espera de la clínica, marcaba casi con pereza los minutos que el medico tardaba en revisar a Saga, el hindú estaba estresado y caminaba de un lado a otro con sus manos hechas nudos, mordía de vez en cuando su labio y suspiraba, se sentaba, se levantaba, se asomaba por la ventana, pero nada lo ayudaba a distraerse de la preocupación que ese conocido sonido le había causado, estaba a punto de sentarse por enésima vez, cuando una simpática jovencita abrió la puerta del consultorio llamándolo por su nombre, camino lo más rápido que pudo y la imagen lo dejó inmutado con su boca ligeramente abierta.

—Por Shiva—murmuro acercándose a Saga.

El gemelo levanto una ceja y sonrió—pudo ser peor Shaka… dice el doctor que un poco más y me quiebro la quinta cervical.

Frente a él, Saga estaba sentado en la camilla con una especie de arnés que sujetaba toda su espalda inmovilizándolo desde el cuello hasta un poco más arriba de su cintura, inclusive sus brazos estaban ligeramente sostenidos por el extraño aparato que Shaka curioseaba ahora de cerca.

— ¿Pero… que paso?—pregunto un ofuscado Shion que entraba en ese momento.

—Señor Shion…—dijo el médico que se había mantenido en silencio mientras llenaba unos papeles— ¿estos muchachos son acróbatas o algo por el estilo?—pregunto con un gesto divertido.

—No doctor…—sonrió Shion preocupado mientras se acercaba a Saga—_pero pienso recorrer sus casas para averiguar qué tipo de actividades realizan… últimamente_—murmuro mientras observaba de uno a otro caballero con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Bien…permítame decirle que Saga tiene una lesión lumbar que no es tan grave…aunque lo parezca—todos voltearon su rostro menos el imposibilitado gemelo—se los trataré de explicar y déjeme decirle que tuvo demasiada suerte—dijo el joven doctor suspirando y acomodándose sus lentes mientras encendía la pantalla dentro del consultorio, colocó la placa de Saga sobre la luz y señalo varias partes de su columna—esta parte blanca muestra una luxación vertebral, o sea demasiado peso en su espalda provocó una especie de desgarre entre sus ligamentos.

—Estas gordo Shaka—dijo Saga al hindú que le retorcía sus ojos con fastidio mientras negaba con suavidad.

El medico sonrió y aclaró su garganta para continuar—en resumen… tiene que usar ese arnés ortopédico hasta que su espalda pueda funcionar correctamente—el joven doctor se volteó hacia su paciente y sonrió—nada de piruetas raras o terminaras como kanon… no te puedes agachar y mucho menos levantar algo… ahora estas bien porque te inyecte algunos calmantes, pero cuando el efecto pase te dolerá un poco más.

—Un momento ¿Cómo Kanon dijo?—pregunto confundido Saga—el jamás me comento que su yeso había sido retirado antes por un accidente…—Shion y Shaka negaron de igual forma.

—Pues así es… no se a que jugaban él y su amigo pero terminaron por hacer que retirara el yeso prematuramente…—continuó pensativo— por eso ahora cojea, aunque no parece que le molesta, de igual forma no es lo mismo cojear que caminar como Igor…—sonrió—ya saben el ayudante del doctor Frankenstein.

Los tres hombres sonrieron mientras el medico se levantaba de la silla y salía de la habitación, un silencio los rodeó por unos minutos, luego un suspiro por parte del gemelo hizo que Shion y Shaka se voltearan a ver.

— ¿Podemos irnos?—pregunto el Saga un poco incómodo—aún tengo que ver como dormiré… y no quiero ni pensar cuando los analgésicos se vayan.

Los tres salieron de la clínica teletransportados más adelante por patriarca hasta el tercer templo, donde con ayuda de unos cojines tanto el lemuriano como su compañero lo ayudaron a sentarse en su cama. Sin derecho a mover ni el dedo de su mano y con un cerro de pastillas para una mejor recuperación, Saga se debatía entre pedir o no la ayuda del rubio, quien se apuró a preparale un té para su recuperación, luego de un sinfín de ruegos por parte de Shion, Shaka terminó por sentarse a su lado sin ninguna malicia mientras le prometía ayudarle la primera semana que durarían sus brazos inmovilizados.

* * *

El entrenamiento de ese día no le había caído para nada bien a la amazona de grulla, quien entró de golpe a la cabaña donde Shaina y Marin terminaban de cambiar sus ropas sudadas y se preparaban para tomar una suave merienda, se sentó en una de las sillas desocupadas mientras retiraba su rostro plateado dejando ver su entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Sucede algo?—pregunto Shaina al verle la palidez enmarcada en sus mejillas y sus ojos casi cristalinos.

—No…—contestó tajante mientras trataba de relajar su rostro— ¿Abría de suceder algo Shai?—dijo mientras se mecía con fuerza en las patas traseras de la silla y sus amigas la observaban con malicia.

—Te vez algo… enferma—dijo Marin sirviéndole una taza de jugo— ¿segura que estas bien?

—Te notamos algo agotada en el entrenamiento de hoy…—comento Shaina mordisqueando una manzana—algo muy inusual.

Annie paró al instante su movimiento y se sentó de nuevo, iba a contestar pero algo estaba definitivamente estaba muy mal, su semblante palideció aun más y su estómago revuelto la obligó a correr hasta el baño, un poco más y esparcía su contenido estomacal en el piso.

Las dos amazonas que aún estaban en la mesa y la vieron salir corriendo, sin dudarlo salieron a socorrerla, en ese momento entraba June de Camaleón, otra de las guerreras que había sido mandada a la lejana misión al mediterráneo junto a Annie, dejó unas bolsas con comida que traía del pueblo y buscó a sus amigas hasta dar con ellas en el baño sosteniendo a la amazona para que no se fuera de boca dentro del sanitario.

La escena primero le causó risa, pero después de meditarlo por unos minutos su rostro se contrajo de duda, o más que eso un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Todo está bien?—pregunto haciendo que las otras chicas voltearan a verla.

—Creo que Annie está enferma deberíamos llevarla a la clínica de la señorita Atena en Rodorio—sugirió Marin.

—Excelente idea… es más, yo puedo ir con ella—dijo June mientras la sujetaba del antebrazo.

—Un momento… June no creo que…—trato de hablar la pelinegro pero June la jalo con fiereza a su lado y acercó su boca cerca de su oído con suficiente disimulo para no ser escuchada por las demás.

—Te lo advertí Annie… ahora salgamos de las dudas de una sola vez—susurró camaleón—tranquilas chicas yo me encargo—dijo a las otras que las seguían—cuando tenga noticias las llamaré lo prometo—sonrió mientras tomaba de nuevo una chaqueta y salía con su compañera.

* * *

Luego del extraño desayuno kanon decidió tomar un autobús y llevar a su compañero a uno de los muelles más hermosos que había en la costa, lugar que había conocido con innumerables féminas, donde había visto miles de atardeceres y contados millones de estrellas cuando fue marino de Poseidón, pero que jamás había compartido con ese alguien que por primera vez le estaba costando tanto tiempo en conquistar, esa persona que hacía que su corazón se acelerara con tenerle cerca, vino de nuevo Annie, necesitaba explicarle a Mu el secreto a voces que el santuario ocultaba de ellos, esa relación que jamás debió de pasar, casi una apuesta con Saga que estaba a punto de costarle su felicidad al lado del ariano y que por alguna razón ahora que lo pensaba bien, el cordero no había dicho nada.

— ¿Kanon?—llamo el lemuriano haciéndolo salir de sus cavilaciones— ¿cuándo más tardaremos?

—Unos veinte minutos Mu, no seas ansioso—susurró en su oído.

El pelilila solo se apartó, ir al asiento del rincón no había sido una muy buena idea, sentía el cuerpo de kanon cerca suyo, casi sudaba de congoja con cada movimiento del gemelo que inconscientemente lo hacía estar en guardia, pensaba que Kanon estaba esperando que él se distrajera para robarle un beso o un abrazo, ahí frente a toda esa gente, aun no estaba listo para…— un momento _¿aun?—_Sacudió su cabeza apartando esas ideas raras y suspiró observando por la ventana como el sol pasaba ya marcando la una de la tarde en su reloj, señal que volverían en la noche y que por lo visto irían a un lugar muy alejado, pensó en Shaka, en su amigo que tantas cosas le metía en la cabeza, en su alumno, su maestro, su diosa, ¿sería que los defraudaría si se rindiese por completo a esas emociones que las manos de ese griego le hacían sentir? ¿era complicado o simplemente él lo hacía ver complicado?.

—Llegamos…—dijo el gemelo tocando su brazo y colocando unos lentes tipo aviador para salir al fuerte sol, luego saco de una mochila que cargaba otros iguales—toma… no vaya a ser que Shion me mate por llevarte con los ojos quemados.

Con una media sonrisa los tomó, el lugar era tranquilo, casi no había gente en las cercanías, unos metros más adelante, el antiguo muelle los saludaba, el agua del mar era tranquila y el ambiente acogedor, sin perder más tiempo Kanon le señaló el camino sobre la vieja madera, llegaron justo a la orilla y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado, como siempre Mu guardando una prudente distancia.

Era extraño compartir tiempo con una persona tan callada como el caballero de Aries, tal vez tenía razón y no se conocían mucho, tal vez eran demasiadas las diferencias, aun así nada era imposible si había amor en medio, en sus años de experiencia como un innato conquistador él podía reconocer entre tanta timidez una pizca de atracción, y era esa pequeña luz la que estaba decidido a seguir hasta convertirla si fuese posible en un sol.

—Dijiste que quieras saber más de mi…—dijo Mu sorprendiendo al gemelo pero sin levantar aun su mirada sobre las tranquilas aguas, desde donde estaban pudo observar a unas chicas jugando en un bote a lanzarse agua, frunció el ceño y una duda dentro de él se accionó— pero de igual forma yo… quiero saber algunas cosas de ti…

Kanon sonrió, suspiro y hecho su cuerpo hacia atrás sobre sus brazos buscando algún punto en el cielo como referencia, encontró una curiosa nube en forma de flor y cerró sus ojos— ¿Qué quieres saber de mí? para tí soy un libro...

—Annie…—interrumpió mientras se perdía en las esmeraldas del mayor.

* * *

—Parece que las fracturas están de moda en los gemelos—bromeo el joven escorpio mientras se sentaba junto a Saga.

—Eso parece…—dijo el mayor mientras dibujaba una mueca de dolor en su rostro con cada movimiento que hacia—pero creo que yo me llevo el premio ¿no lo crees Shaka?—pregunto al rubio que entraba con un vaso de agua y un par de analgésicos.

—En mi opinión nadie recibe lo que no merece… además el único premio que tienes es mi generoso cuidado—contesto mientras se acercaba a Saga y le mostraba las pastillas para que abriera su boca—solo espero que no seas tan hostigoso como Kanon… y cooperes—dijo el rubio sentándose a su lado y ahora dándole de beber—o me veré obligado a dejarte…callado—replico con una media sonrisa—ya sabes a que me refiero…

Los peliuazul se voltearon a ver con espanto

—Yo mejor me voy…—dijo Milo poniéndose en pie—tengo una cita en el pueblo con una hermosa rubia y… buena suerte Saga… ¡se buen niño!—dijo casi desde la entrada en un fuerte grito.

—Solo bromeaba—se corrigió Shaka—realmente lo siento mucho Saga, no fue mi intención que te dañaras tanto…

—Yo también lamento bromear así contigo…—dijo el gemelo con una sonrisa que la hacía sentir un punzón en su espalda—convivir con mi hermano es muy extraño… uno se acostumbra a su ritmo de vida acelerado, Mu es un claro ejemplo de eso…—comento y al instante observó la molestia en la cara de Shaka— ¿te molesta que hable del carnero?

—En realidad solo me siento un poco traicionado sabes…—dijo el rubio mientras suspiraba y se acomodaba al lado de Saga con su espalda recostada en el respaldar de la cama—he sido su mejor amigo desde que éramos unos niños… y ni siquiera se despidió de mi…

Saga lo observó con el rabo del ojo, el arnés no permitía un solo movimiento desde su cuello hasta su cadera, tampoco podía asentir, pero se dio cuenta que Shaka solo quería desahogarse un rato, así que guardo silencio y lo escuchó hablar y hablar hasta que el tiempo, el sueño y los medicamentos hicieron mella en él y pudo quedarse dormido.

Para cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo, el cielo a través de su ventana mostraba algunas estrellas, en un sillón el sexto guardián dormía con un libro sobre su pecho, con un poco de incomodidad y tratando de ser lo menos molesto e inútil que podía, se arriesgó a caminar hasta el baño, pero un breve quejido lo detuvo, casi como un robot giro lo más rápido que su armazón de metal lo permitiera y se acercó al sillón donde su compañero parecía tener una pesadilla, se arrodilló puesto que ese arnés no le permitía doblar su espalda y trato de hablarle.

—_Shaka… Shaka despierta… —_susurró cerca de su cara, con la mitad de su cuerpo inmovilizado le era imposible menearlo para que abriera sus ojos, y le parecía por su facciones que posiblemente sufría, sintiendo compasión se acercó un poco más esta vez más cerca de su iodo, pero cuando iba a hablarle de nuevo su compañero giró de improvisto su cara quedando a escasos centímetros de sus rostros.

—_Mu… yo… yo… te amo…_—murmuró Shaka frente a su rostro dejándolo inmutado.

continuaraaaaaaaa

gracias por sus Reviews se les quiere


End file.
